


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by nostalgic_blossom



Series: Countdown To Christmas [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Daddy Kink, Finger Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, it's really cute, promise ring, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_blossom/pseuds/nostalgic_blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Louis and Harry have birthday sex, mainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for the delay on this. I hope you all enjoy it regardless. Thank you so much for your cooperation and support. Only one story left of this series!
> 
> (ALSO HAPPILYLARRY IS MY SAVIOR, I WAS ACKNOWLEDGED BY MY SAVIOR!!! GO CHECK THAT BABE OUT!)

This was it. Louis's birthday and more importantly, the eve of Christmas. He had woken up early - way before Harry would ever have - to start preparing the food for their Christmas party that night. Louis was beyond excited to share this wonderful party with all his friends and their partners. Anne, Gemma and Robin would even be stopping in tonight and he hadn't seen them in forever. He felt slightly bad about not being able to see his mum on his birthday but rest assured, he and Harry would be leaving after their own little Christmas present unwrapping session tomorrow to go see them and spend Christmas with them. He could hardly wait! Louis finished up making the hors d'oeuvres which needed actual making instead of putting together like the cheese on toothpicks to go with the variety of crackers. 

Harry didn't even feel Louis get out of bed so it was around an hour and a half later that he awoke, rolling over to cuddle with a boy who wasn't in bed with him. He whined sleepily, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up. He could hear a bit of noise from downstairs, Louis singing, and it made him smile. He stood and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, remaining shirtless. He shuffled into the bathroom, relieved himself, before padding into the closet where he had hidden one of the multiple gifts he got for his love. Holding the gift Harry made his way down the hall and into the kitchen where his boyfriend was. Harry probably looks like a mess, eyes still a little bloodshot because he was sleepy, his face flushed and hair sticking up wildly in all directions. He doesn't care. Today is Louis's birthday and that's all he is focused on. He snuck up behind Louis then wrapped his arms around him from behind, nuzzling his face into Louis' shoulder. He then set the tiny gift box down in front of Louis while holding him, smiling. "Happy birthday, darling." He cooed. 

Louis instantly melted into Harry's touch, eyes closed as he snuggles back into him. "Merry Christmas Eve." He said softly. Louis never really was one for saying 'happy Christmas'. Upon seeing a few American movies he personally decided that Merry Christmas sounded way better than Happy Christmas. "It's early, babe. Don't you want me to wait until later for my present?" He asked, turning around to hop up so he could sit on the counter. "First thing is first though." He smirked, pulling Harry close and kissing him with intention. Louis's hands roamed Harry's bare chest as they kissed, his tongue just teasing Harry's lips to make its way in.

Harry gasped as their lips met, hands settling into Louis's lips by instinct. He kissed back with an equal amount of passion, about to push his tongue back out to meet with Louis's when he remembered the little gift box he had carried out to the kitchen. That forced him to break their kiss apart, tapping Louis's nose with his finger to get the adorable boy to stop pouting. "I would love to continue that sweetie, after you open your first birthday present from me." Harry insisted. He picked up the gift box again, chewing on his lower lip as he watched nervously while Louis unwrapped and opened the box, butterflies erupting in Harry's stomach as the item inside was revealed. It was a promise ring, diamonds littered along the top in a pretty pattern, and inside the words 'love you always' were nearly engraved. Harry patiently waited for Louis's reaction, before he would explain.

Louis looked down at the present, sighing before he opened it. He was sure it was something absolutely lovely but Louis did tell Harry he didn't want anything special for his birthday. When he opened the box, tears immediately sprung to his eyes. He pulled out the ring carefully and examined it, the engraving making his body shake as Louis tried to hold back tears. "Oh, Harry. It's beautiful." He choked out, wiping his eyes with his free hand. "Thank you, baby. I love it. It's the best present a guy could ever ask for. Next to you, of course." Louis said softly as he slipped the piece of jewelry on the ring finger of his left hand. A perfect fit. He leaned up and kissed Harry sweetly in thanks, fearing he would start to cry again if he tried to speak.

Harry helped Louis slide the ring onto his finger then kissed over it, smiling sweetly. "It's a promise ring." He whispered. He rubbed his palm over Louis's neck all the way down to his boyfriends chest, leaving it there to feel his boyfriends heart beating. "I am promising me, my love and my soul to you for all of eternity. Everything I have and everything I am is yours, I promise you that with this ring." He murmured, kissing Louis' cheek them held his hand tightly. "I am also promising that I am committed to you through good times and bad. I promise I will do my best to make you happy, even during fights, and won't ever hurt you. You are my soulmate, Louis William Tomlinson. I hope I can spend many more birthdays with you. One day I will replace this ring with a wedding band, but for now this resembles a promise of my deep and undying love for you." Harry finished with a few tears rolling down his own face, pulling Louis into a hug once he finished speaking.

Louis hugged Harry tightly, a whole new set of tears coming out of his eyes like waves and his body shaking as he clung to Harry. For a while, he couldn't speak, just allowing himself to cry and be held by his boyfriend. He pulled back soon enough, wiping his eyes and moving up to kiss Harry's lips gently. "I absolutely cannot wait to be married to you. You're the love of my life. My better half. Thank you so much for this perfect birthday present. I'm so happy that I get to spend today and forever with you." Louis whispered just for them to know, as if the whole room was filled with people. "Okay, no more tears. You should help me make the cabbage rolls for our guests. They need to stay in the slow cooker all day." He chuckled, grabbing the hamburger from the fridge that was thawing overnight to begin cooking it. The cabbage is already on the stove, in case you didn't smell it." He teased. "Can you cut up the green pepper and mushrooms?"

Harry did exactly as Louis asked, grabbing the green pepper and mushrooms then sliced them up into tiny pieces with a sharp knife. He then handed the little pieces over to Louis so he could add it to the cabbage rolls. Louis was such a great chef. Harry wishes he could be more like Louis in all aspects. His boyfriend was so damn beautiful and perfect in every way that a person could imagine but Harry was just... well, he's just _Harry_. He will never know why Louis chose to be with him but he will forever thank whatever God there may be that the two ended up together. Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he was staring at Louis with an expression of admiration.

Louis smirked when he noticed Harry was staring at him. "A little too blissed out in all my beauty, are we?" Louis teased despite knowing Harry would reply that he really was. "Come on, master chef. Where are those cooking talents you bragged about so many years ago?" He joked, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend's lips and giving him a quick nuzzle before going back to working on his cabbage rolls. He rolled the meat and veggies up, placed them in their slow cooker and coated them in the homemade sauce he made earlier that morning. "Okay, what else do you think we need? We have the hors d'oeuvres done, sweets are done, cabbage rolls... I'm missing another main meal." He mumbled, looking around for any clue as to what he was missing as if it were simply a game.

Harry helped Louis a little bit but for the most part he was simply gazing at Louis, captivated by his beauty. He couldn't help it, his boyfriend just looked so cute and sexy all at once right now. Eventually Harry couldn't help it anymore as he reached out and wound his arms around Louis from behind, touching his curvaceous form. "I feel like I'm missing another meal, too." He hummed, hands traveling to Louis's bum as he lowered his lips to Louis's ear. "You." He whispered hotly. He knows it's not the best line, but he doesn't care. He wants Louis and hey, his boyfriend deserves some birthday sex.

Louis whimpered softly, leaning into Harry and resting his head on his boyfriend. "Babe, we have things to do. You're such a cheeky bastard." He whispered. Louis really wouldn't object to having sex with Harry right now, nor would he ever in normal circumstances, but they had things to do. Although there was no denying that Louis was turned on now, thanks to his _wonderful_ boyfriend who just had to lower his voice and grab Louis in all the right places. "How do you want me?" Louis said, deciding they could afford a little break from cooking.

Harry smirked to himself upon the realization that he had won and Louis was going to stop cooking, probably because he was too turned on now to do so anyway. He kept his voice at that low, seductive octave, his hands now on Louis's hips so he could press his half hard cock against the boys arse and give him a little feel of how turned on Harry is as well, just from looking at his boyfriend. That had to be a confidence booster for Louis. "On your back in bed." Harry whispered, tightening his grip on Louis's hips before his boyfriend could leave. "Don't you dare undress or touch yourself. That's all my job." He added huskily before allowing Louis to run off to their bedroom.

Louis instantly scurried off once Harry finished his request. His heart was beating fast and his cock was already aching in his pajama pants. He laid down quickly and on his back, biting his lower lip and waiting for Harry not so patiently. Louis idly played with his gorgeous promise ring, nerves swirling in his belly. Birthday sex was something Louis looked forward to whether it was his own birthday or Harry's. It was especially exciting on his own because he was always so thrilled and nervous to see what kinky sex plans Harry had in store for the older boy.

Harry waited about five minutes just to leave Louis on the edge, before pushing himself away from the counter and sauntering down the hall. He smiled whenever he entered their bedroom and saw Louis laying there, still dressed and with his hands at his sides, just as Harry instructed. He padded over to the bed then climbed on top of his boyfriend, kissing each of his cheeks. "Good boy. I'm so proud of you, did exactly as I asked." Harry praised softly. He ran his hands along Louis's body, down to the boy's pajama pants. He dipped his hand inside, smirking as he ran his fingers along the light bit of hair there until he reached Louis's cock. He stroked it slowly, up and down while making sure to twist his wrist near the head in a way that he knows his boyfriend loves.

Louis whimpered softly, his hips bucking a little to the boy above him. "Shit, Haz. Sorry, I'm not shaved yet." He murmured, slightly embarrassed that he didn't get the chance to clean himself up down there in a few days. He would do it later because he wasn't expecting the surprise sex yet. "Feels good. So good." He murmured, moving his neck up to kiss Harry before burying his face in his boyfriend's chest so he wouldn't have to be too embarrassed at how painfully turned on he was right now. His hands went to Harry's hips, rubbing small circles into his soft skin despite knowing Harry would just make him put them down soon after anyway.

"Baby you know I don't care about that kind of stuff." Harry commented in regards to Louis apologizing for having hair. Whether his boyfriend shaved or not Harry would always find him to be extremely sexy. He nipped at Louis's jaw, lips trailing lower in order to hotly press kisses along the length of his boyfriends neck. Soon he no longer had a hand inside of Louis's pants because eventually, he ended up just tearing off the boy's pajama pants and panties all at once. He took a moment to admire Louis's naked form with a smile before he went back to pumping his dick, lips still working along Louis's neck, creating a few love bites.

"I still don't feel like a little with unshaven bits." He mumbled but that was soon out of his mind when Harry's lips went to attack his neck. "Harry, you d-dick." He painted, body shaking a little bit. "We have our party tonight. Don't give me love bites. Your parents will b-be here." Louis said, nails raking the sensitive skin on Harry's back. His eyes were now closed, hips bucking up into Harry's hand a little more vigorously and his nails still leaving marks on Harry's back for a little pay back although his own would be worse because of their visibility.

Harry smiled, licking over the love bite he had just created. "Love marking you, baby. Let's everyone know you're mine." He replied, sucking another love bite onto Louis' skin just because he can. This one was between the pecs of Louis' chest, so it could be easily concealed. He rolled his fingers along the head of Louis' dick, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible. That's why he eventually dipped his head down lower so his face was leveled with Louis' cock, breathing hot air over it. "What do you want me to do to you baby?" He asked in a husky voice.

"E-Everyone already knows I'm yours. It'll be embarrassing." He whined, too far gone in his own little head space of lust to actually care right now. "Just do something!" Louis begged, eyes closed and he bucked up his hips just a little so the tip of his cock brushed against Harry's lips. He gasped a bit, his hands blindly trying to find his boyfriend just to make even the slightest bit of contact with him. "Please, daddy. Just do something. Anything. Fuck me, even. I want you."

Harry licked his lips, wanting to ravish Louis's body. So he did just that, starting at Louis' collarbones and from there Harry kissed every single inch of skin on Louis' body all the way down to his lips. He needs Louis to know he is loved and Harry adores him, even during the times that they make love when it's a bit more kinky. In the end they do this because they have a deep love for each other and want to be intimate. "Don't worry, love. Daddy's got you." He reassured. After that, he didn't hesitate to hold the base of Louis' dick then wrapped his lips around the head. Moaning, Harry began to bob up and down, curls falling in front of his face as he took Louis deeper into his mouth.

Louis whined and moaned as Harry started to suck him off. "Oh, shit. Come on, Haz. Feels so good." He mumbled, reaching up to play with his own nipples with one hand, the other going to Harry's hair. Louis swirled his hips around, biting his lip. "Come on, daddy. Get me ready for your cock." He said, taking Harry's free hand and putting two of his boyfriend's long fingers into his mouth. He sucked and licked them, getting them all slick and ready for himself. Usually Harry would take charge when they did things like this but Louis really wanted to push his boundaries and taunt Harry to possibly get dominant for the best birthday orgasm of his life.

Harry nodded, grabbing the lube. He popped open the cap and drizzled a lot over two of his fingers, never wanting to hurt his baby, especially on his birthday. Harry then lowered those two fingers down to Louis' hole, smiling at his baby who already had his legs spread and was ready for Harry. So he began, pushing one finger into Louis while kissing up the side is his body. He closely watched all of Louis' reactions while doing this because nothing was more beautiful than his boyfriend in a state of pleasure. While working in a second wet finger Harry latched his lips onto Louis' nipple, swirling his tongue around it.

Louis whimpered as soon as Harry's warm lips were on his nipples. "Fuck, that feels so good. So sensitive today for you." He mumbled, watching Harry and threading one of his hands through his boyfriend's gorgeous curls. His nipples were always so sensitive and he nearly died of lust when Harry paid even the smallest amount of attention to them. "Come on, daddy. Harder." Louis said, whining as Harry's hand sped up and he fingered the tiny boy harder. "Oh gosh, so close." He gasped, hands grabbing at Harry in a needy manner.

It was Louis' birthday so Harry listened to all of Louis' request. He went faster and harder with the thrusting motion of his fingers and curled them at just the right time to hit Louis' prostate with every moment. While doing this he switched between nipples , sucking and nipping at them until each one was red and puffy. He wants to make Louis come more than once, which is why he didn't let up. He kept moving even as his boyfriends noises got louder and Louis was coming, painting his body in white cum.

Louis cried out as he came, scratching Harry's shoulders with his dull nails as he was finger fucked into a proper orgasm. "Shit, fuck fuck, Harry!" He whined as the boy continued to finger him even after Louis had cum all over his chest. "Slow, please. Oh gosh, yes." He babbled, blissed out because of his boyfriend's majestic fingers. Piano _AND_ guitarist fingers, Louis was blessed. "Come on, daddy. Want you to fuck me." Louis said, tugging on Harry's hair to pull him up for a kiss.

Harry removed his fingers, kissing right between Louis' nipples. "Good boy, such a good boy. Came so hard for daddy, I love you." Harry praised. Then he kissed and licked all over Louis' body, gathering the boys cum onto his tongue and swallowing it. He loves everything about Louis, even his taste. "Relax, my love. Deep breaths, I'll be inside of you soon." Harry cooed. He stroked along Louis' face and kissed him, waiting until Louis had recovered before he would move on to making love with his boy.

"Love you. Love daddy so much." He babbled, eyes closed as his breath tried to even out. He was in such bliss post orgasm with his beautiful boyfriend rubbing his soft hand on his face. Louis opened his eyes and kissed Harry gently, so grateful the boy would be giving him two orgasms in one day along with a gorgeous ring and a wonderful day all around. This was without a doubt the best birthday Louis would experience in all his life so far. "Okay, I'm ready now." He said after a few moments of catching his breath and collecting himself.

"I love you more than anything, baby. I'm so deeply in love with you." Harry whispered in a voice as delicate as the way he was touching Louis. Sure, they did some kinky things, but Harry loves Louis and will always cherish him. He will worship Louis' body, for the beauty that he truly is. He kissed Louis sweetly, staring into his eyes. "Happy birthday, baby. Gonna make you feel so good." Harry whispered. He made sure his cock was thoroughly slicked up, then began to push in. He groaned and buried his face into Louis' neck while entering him, pushing inside until all inches were buried inside of Louis. "You're so gorgeous, Lou." Harry complimented.

"Love you so much, Haz. Fuck, baby. Okay, move now. Please, god move." He begged, swirling his hips and backing down onto Harry's cock as soon as the body was in him. Don't get him wrong, he loved Harry with all his being and thought the other boy was completely delicious but Louis was in his submissive head space right now. It wasn't too serious but oh boy, he'd do anything little thing Harry asked of him having came once already.

Harry moved, just as Louis asked. He pulled his hips back then sharply thrusted back into Louis fast and rough, knowing this is exactly how Louis likes it whenever he is in a head space like this. "Do you want to ride daddy, baby? Get me even deeper inside of you, my cock always pressing against your spot?" Harry asked, his breath hot and fanning out against Louis' cheek because after he spoke he kissed that area, his hips still thrusting.

"Yes, daddy." Louis said politely, grabbing a hold of Harry and rolling them over. He slowly got off Harry and moved so he was straddling the younger boy's hips. He lined his hole up with Harry's cock and made eye contact with him as he sunk down. Louis moaned the whole time, biting his lip and placing his hands on Harry's chest, nails digging slightly into his skin. "Won't last long. Just so you know." He warned before he lifted up his hips and dropped back down, getting even more vocal with his boyfriend.

Harry watched Louis, his green eyes sparkling with love and adoration. Louis never failed to amaze him, here he was taking control and looking completely and utterly beautiful while doing so. Harry wasn't going to leave it all up to Louis though, not on his birthday. So he began to slam his hips upwards at the same time that Louis was dropping down onto his cock, making himself go deeper and harder. He was hitting Louis' prostate and kissing him all over.

Louis whined and started to grind his hips faster on Harry since the boy was thrusting up into him. He bent over, burying his face in Harry's chest and kissing all the available skin he could see. "Oh, shit. Harry, fuck, I'm so close." He cried out with tears in his eyes. A little bit more of Harry rocking up into him had Louis cumming between their bodies and Louis's hands were grabbing at the pillows on either side of Harry's head.

Harry grunted and arched his back in pleasure because as Louis came his hole spasmed around Harry and it was the best pleasure he has ever felt. It was so good that it had Harry deep within Louis' walls. Whenever both boys had come down from their very intense highs, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him in close for a proper cuddle. "You're so perfect my love, happy birthday..." Harry whispered, gently stroking the side of Louis' face with his knuckles.

"Thank you, my lover." Louis whispered, his eyes closing carefully as he rested on Harry's chest. He moved a bit to get Harry's cock out from inside of him and rolled over to lay next to him. His body was sticky with cooling cum so he would need a shower later. "Can I have a nap?" He asked, yawning innocently although his eyes were already almost completely shut. He was extremely worn out from early morning sex with two orgasms and an emotional roller coaster because of the gorgeous promise ring Harry had given him for his birthday. Before he even got an answer, Louis was out like a light.

Harry grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and used it to wipe Louis clean of the cum that was on his body. He didn't answer Louis, he knew his boyfriend was slipping into a slumber anyway and he was right. In a matter of minutes his baby was sound asleep. Harry smiled to himself, watching Louis as he slept for a while just be when he was so pretty and Harry never wanted to deny himself of looking at beautiful things. After a while he decided that he should get up and begin to set up Louis' party, to surprise his boyfriend and so Louis wouldn't have to do any of the work.

Louis woke up quite a while later, stretching and groaning. He rolled over to snuggle into Harry but was met with a cold, empty bed. He figured Harry was just off doing something else, maybe catching up on work. So he got up to shower before he would begin decorating and finishing up all that needed to be done for the party. He cleaned himself up, taking extra care of himself to make sure he felt good. He got out and got dressed, even spending a little extra time blow drying his hair. He wandered out to the kitchen to start getting things ready and gasped when he seen that Harry had already finished. "Baby, thank you." He said softly, walking over and cupping Harry's face with his hands before kissing him gently. "You didn't have to do this for me."

Harry was setting out the last of the snacks that would be available at the party whenever Louis entered the kitchen. Harry had gone all out with his decorations, putting up streamers and blowing many balloons, little pieces of confetti littered around. He made sure everything was perfect for his boyfriend because Louis deserves nothing less. He's really glad he did this for Louis, now his boyfriend won't have to stress and he can just enjoy his birthday with people who love him. "You look marvelous." He complimented truthfully. "I love you so very much, baby. I would do anything to make you happy." Harry went on, kissing Louis again and this time his lips lingered.

"Mm, love you." Louis mumbled, his lips still on Harry's and his hands pressed against his boyfriend's warm cheeks. "Now, I appreciate that the balloons are red and green but I don't think they're necessary for a Christmas party." He teased, not wanting to start a fight over having balloons at their Christmas party. To be fair, who didn't love balloons? They were great. "People will be arriving soon, how about you go get ready and I'll handle the drink table?" He offered, spinning Harry around in the direction of their bedroom and patting his bum. "Off you pop."

Harry reluctantly went up to their room. He would much rather take care of the drink table and let Louis relax but his boyfriend could be very stubborn when he wants to be. Harry strolled upstairs and changed out of his plain white shirt and sweatpants into something more appropriate for the party. He pulled on a grey top, paired it with some black jeans and pulled his hair up into a bun. Then Harry grabbed a green beanie and pulled it over his head. He freshened up with some cologne and brushed his teeth before leaving the bedroom just in time to answer the front door as someone was knocking on it.

"Mm, you look handsome." Louis said, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Now, let's get the door, shall we?" Needless to say, the party went off without a hitch. Lots of people said happy birthday to Louis and gave him gifts or cards with things in them. They all left him extremely flustered but he was happy all their friends (and family) got together and could enjoy food, drinks and each other's company. At the end of the night, after all was said and done with, Louis was the most grateful for having the gift of getting to lay in bed with the most perfect boyfriend of all and fall asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> One last story tomorrow, stay tuned and have happy holidays x


End file.
